best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Bad Man" by Pitbull, Robin Thicke, Joe Perry
“Bad Man” is a 2016 song by American rapper Pitbull, featuring singer Robin Thicke, Aerosmith guitarist Joe Perry and Blink-182 drummer Travis Barker. It was released in February 14, 2016 as a single and also on Pitbull’s album “Climate Change” in March 17, 2017. Lyrics Travis Barker Joe Perry Robin Thicke And yours truly This is history in the making (Now say it with me) Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Oooh (Say it with me) Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh They say he don't rap no more They say like LeBron he ain't got the heat no more They say he ain't street no more But like Jay say how sick am I, wish 'em health for sure But I'm cool with it, act a fool with it Went to one of my old neighborhoods and built a school in it It's crazy baby the way that the eighties made me I thank God every day that music saved me I thank my mom for all the vision she gave me I thank Miami for the way you raised me I'm a bad man, in an evil world (That's right) And you're my type of goody two-shoes girl (Give it to me baby) Baby I'm a bad man, in a woman's world (Ha, ha) Come on over, give me what I deserve (Give it to me baby) Are you ready for love? Come on get it, girl Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Oooh Come on get it, girl Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Oooh Building a billion dollar business from an ounce Not bad for a Cuban that came from the south Mami let's make like tig ol' bitties and bounce So we can make like a baby in here now I'm cool with it, act a fool with it Made my own playbook, I got no rules in it I like the girls that's freaky, wild, yeah, and crazy I like the girls that dirty dance, I'm Swayze I like the girls that's hot, and fire and blazing I like the girls that like the sex amazing I'm a bad man, in an evil world (That's right) And you're my type of goody two-shoes girl (Give it to me baby) Baby I'm a bad man, in a woman's world (Ha, ha) Come on over, give me what I deserve (Give it to me baby) Are you ready for love? Come on get it, girl Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Oooh Come on get it, girl Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh I'm a bad man I know how to move in a room full of woo's Baby, I'm a bad man I'm a good man, good guy, but don't get it confused Baby, I'm a bad man And I still fight every day like I ain't got nothing to lose That's right Baby I'm a bad man, in an evil world (That's right) And you're my type of goody two-shoes girl (Give it to me baby) Baby I'm a bad man, in a woman's world (Ha, ha) Come on over, give me what I deserve (Give it to me baby) Are you ready for love? Come on get it, girl Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Oooh Come on get it, girl Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Oooh Baby, I'm a bad man Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Oooh Baby, I'm a bad man Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Ooh-ah, ooh-ah Oooh Why It Rocks # Pitbull‘s rapping is not great, but OK. # Robin Thicke’s singing is good. # Joe Perry’s guitar solo is great, especially if you‘re a fan of Aerosmith. # Travis Barker’s drumming is also great. # The music video is good. The Only Bad Quality Robin Thicke’s “Ooh-ah, ooh-ah” might sound a bit annoying to some people. Videos Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Robin Thicke Songs Category:Pitbull Songs Category:Joe Perry Songs Category:Travis Barker Songs Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Rock